


Fool

by Brzblocks



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Human/Vampire Relationship, Other, Slow Burn, pretty gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 14:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13719672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brzblocks/pseuds/Brzblocks
Summary: By definition, a fool is a person who acts unwisely, or imprudently; pretty much a silly person.They called me a fool when I said I'd go to art school, instead of a Liberal arts school. They called me a fool when I left, and to this day, they think of me as such. That's fine by me.But one person didn't think of me as an idiot. Apparently to them, I may be much more..[Updates on weekends]





	Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys ,gals, and my non-binary pals.  
> This is my first story written here, so please don't hesitate to let me know what I should do to make it interesting for you all!

By definition, a fool is a person who acts unwisely, or imprudently; pretty much a silly person. They called me a fool when I said I'd go to art school, instead of a Liberal arts school. I did not care. I did what I wanted. 

And that's what led me here. 

Every evening, I was here. Every evening, I saw the same people, made small talk, and friends whom of which I know I'll never see again. It was always "just another day at the Haze nightclub", we'd say. Though the people we saw were the same every night, the events were different. Poetry readings in Latin, collaborations between artists on walls, music no one else has heard before. Something new every night under the fog of smoke, and lights in shades of pink, and lilac. I made it my duty to attend. Not once did I miss a night. When I walked in, I was greeted with open arms, and when I left, I was sent off with best of luck for the days to come.

. . . 

"Alright. Nine 'o'clock. Time to hit the road." I said, standing up from my seat, after another day waisted, or made, who knows? Not I, apparently. I stretched my arms, and awkwardly touched my toes, bearing through the pain of pins and needles as I marched in place after the brief stretches. 

"Haze! Haze! Haze!" I chanted, clapping my hands like a child. I washed off my brushes, and cleaned up my messy table, and stared at the painting I was working on during the day. 

"Hm..a bit more red. One can never go wrong with red." I said, before walking off to my bathroom to wash my hands, and take a shower. 

After a shower that lasted longer than expected, I went into my room towel wrapped around my body. 

"Alright, you mess of a being, what should you wear tonight?" I asked myself, looking in my closet at the small assortment of clothing. Eventually, I picked a white t-shirt, black pants, and my signature red, letterman's jacket. After dressing myself, I combed my now puffy black hair, and put on my red converse shoes, then left the apartment.

"Now, off to that nightclub." 

. . . 

When I made it into Haze, I was greeted with a few pats on the back, and a drink called 'Spirited Away', a semi-fruity like drink with red, yellow and orange swirls. A tangy drink that had you seeing stars if you weren't ready to drink it just yet. 

I sat at an empty table, and looked around at the crowd. It was mostly the same people, from what I saw. They seemed to be doing a bit of open mic stuff. One duo, who named themselves "Space Trash" for the night, were setting up a bass and cello, about to play. My eyes trailed around the room, and I found myself making eye contact with someone new. Not the rare homeless, drugged up youth, or a drunk lad on his way home. Someone who actually stood out in this crowd of people who just wanted a way to hide from this reality we called life. I quickly looked down into my drink, staring at the shades of red orange, and yellow, praying that they didn't care for it, and went about their way. 

Boy, was I wrong. I heard a sound of someone clearing their throat quietly, and looked up at them. There they stood. This particular female who made eye contact with unintentionally, had chestnut brown hair, dark brown eyes, and pale skin. They wore a grey turtleneck sweater , black pants, and a pair of black combat boots to match. 

"May I?" They said, gesturing at the empty seat in front of me. 

"Oh, go ahead, I don't mind!" I responded, smiling politely, watching them sit down. 

"So..what brings you here this evening?" I asked, before finishing up my drink. 

"I was just..roaming about, and stumbled upon this little joint, hoping to meet a few..people I could be acquainted with that are strange and unusual like myself." She replied, moving some hair behind her ear. 

"Oh, nice, nice. And sorry about earlier, too, ma'am. I was just looking around the room. I didn't mean to stare." I replied, smiling once again, this time, it wasn't as forced. It was completely genuine.

"Oh, no worries, no worries..er?" She stopped mid sentence, and I realized why. 

"Oh, ma'am is fine, it's fine." I reassured her, looking at the crowd, that was now dancing to a different band.

"May I dance with the pretty lady?" I asked, smiling, after I stood up, holding out my hand. 

"I'd be honored to. " She said, taking my hand, and walking with the into the crowd. I let go of her cold hand, and we stood there, listening to the music for a moment,waiting for it to intoxicate us both. 

"Dance me to the end of love  
Touch me with a bouquet of mermaids eyes  
Kiss me until vampire lips melt  
Like a crimson string on a violin  
Make vagabond love to me  
Dance me to the end of love  
Let the nightingales decipher  
With gracious feathers my features  
Teach me how to protect you" 

The band played on as she swept my into her arms, and we flew into our own reality. We moved in aimless motions, yet found ourselves in sync , sliding across the floor as the band played louder, and as more bodies moved recklessly, so did we. Outward, inward. Together, and apart. The fluidity of our motions creating a graceful illusion underneath the glow of the lights. 

"Teach me how to make seraphim love to you  
Teach me how to listen your serenades  
Write a dead sonnet on my skin  
Dance me to the end of love  
Impale silken music on my wings  
Dance me to the end of love.."

Hands moved down waists. Hips moved in sync as we continue to dance under the lights, in the crowd. In this particular part of universe for whatever reason. Emotion over motion. We were in sync, but, alas, the song did come to an end, along with our little bubble of us. I found myself holding her hands on my waist; looking at her over my shoulder. She turned me towards her, and we stared at each other for a moment, inching closer towards each other. I glanced at her pale lips, wondering if they would be as cold as her hands. Only one way to find out..I closed my eyes, awaiting my fate when I attempt to find out the answer. 

Then it hit me. 

"I don't even know your name, and you don't know mine, either." I said, my eyes now open; stepping away from her.

"Oh, my apologies. Call me Natey." She said, smiling, showing her teeth. 

"Call me..Danni. Oh, maybe it's the drink talking, but you've got fangs, Natey. What's up with that?" She smirked and leaned down a bit, and whispered in my ear: "Well, Danni, when you've been around for centuries, and have gotten fond of a person, you start to show bits and pieces of your true self. Of course, you should know, I mean from the way you moved your hips in my care earlier must have been out of your comfort zone. And it's not the drink talking. I am what you think I am." I looked at her with surprise, and only a bit of fear. I had so many stupid things to ask and say after that, but all I could say was: 

"I, one who finds themselves as a being who is "strange and unusual" never thought I'd meet an actual being that was indeed 'strange and unusual'.." Natey chuckled quietly, and led me back to my seat. After we sat down she responded with "Don't forget. That's why I came here, remember?"

I nodded. "Mhm. I remember. By the way.." 

"Huh?" 

"Did you ever find someone who was as strange and unusual as you?" I asked with a smirk. 

"Yeah, they were one Hell of a dancer, too~" She replied, playing along. 

"Oh, really? That's nice.." 

"Mhm~ they also looked like they wanted to find something out." She mused, leaning across the table, lifting my chin. 

"What did they want to find out?" I asked quietly. 

"If my lips were as cold as my hands~" 

"Are they?" 

"Find out for yourself~" I closed my eyes, and leaned forward, connecting my warm lips to those cold ones. I opened my eyes shortly afterward, and moved back, looking at her. 

"They are. Just as I thought." 

"Mhm~"

It was just another night at Haze, but that night shaped the rest of my days to come.


End file.
